Providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available wireless networks. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of core networks as well as options to utilize such core networks. A core network may manage a large number of devices and/or network functions experiencing different conditions. In a vendor-supplied network function environment, each vendor provides individual network functions that will be grouped into a logical and/or physical set of network functions that will comprise a network slice. The core network will employ point-to-point interfaces and service based architecture (SBA) interfaces for network functions to communicate with other network functions. New devices, products, and services that use wireless networks benefit from network testing, including core network testing, before being made available to customers.